Broken
by JRMLEVAZ
Summary: Bella gave up what she though she needed to have what she wanted but Jacob left her broken and alone again. Can she find the strength to put herself back together in time to fulfill her destiny and save everyone she loves or will the past leave her broken forever? *Final pairing unknown at this point*


_Disclaimer__: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

_Also there is a lot of 'tribal ceremonies' in this fan-fiction. This a fiction piece and all the ceremonies are made up and in no way represent the actual tribes of the Quileute or Makah people. Any similarities between the ceremonies in this story and the ones performed by the actual tribes is purely accidental. _

_Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. There will be drinking (alcohol), strong language, and sexual situations. Please remember that this is a story and does not reflect my personal views or opinions. _

A/N: This story has been taking up space on my hard drive forever but due to a major case of writers block on my other in progress story I decided to go back and give this one a second look and put it out there to see what you guys think. This story about 8 months after the newborn battle in Eclipse but it doesn't not follow the original story line after the battle. There is imprinting in this story, this includes pervious imprints and new ones. That being said please keep in mind that imprinting may or may not be everything the wolf pack believes it to be. Also Embry never lived in La Push. I still don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

_Tell me what I'm supposed to do,__  
__With all these left over feelings of you;__  
__'Cause I don't know__  
__And tell me how I'm supposed to feel,__  
__When all these nightmares become real;__  
__'Cause I don't know_

_Roadside by Rise Against_

Bella pulled her jacket tighter against her body as she pushed open the door of her truck, the old rusted hinges protesting. Clinching the slowly cooling metal in her hand she turned around, gravel crunched behind her, taking one last look around the cab. Memories of warm hands, soft lips and deep laughter assaulted her. The box full of clothes soaked the air in his scent, before she could stop herself she took a deep breathe, her eyes traveling to the wooden box next to it as the tears threatened to fall. Unclenching her hand Bella let the now cold metal keys fall from her hand, landing in the front seat with a soft thud, before slamming the door.

Turning around she ignored the sights and sounds of first beach as she walked towards the small blue car. Lowering herself inside she closed her eyes as the warmth of the car wrapped around her, doing nothing to help the coldness inside of her chest, a warm hand landed on her leg and she flinched. This is why she had to leave. She couldn't heal when she kept waiting for the russet skin boy with the sunny smile to come pick up the pieces for her, but he wasn't coming and everywhere she went, everything she saw was a reminder of why.

"You good Swan"

She finally opened her eyes and took in the person who had become her pillar of strength the past few weeks. Somehow between all the heart aches and tears Bella had formed a friend ship with Leah Clearwater. Maybe it was because Leah understood or maybe it was because Leah wouldn't let her just roll over and die, but whatever the reason was Bella was glad that she had Leah. "Yeah"

Leah smiled before Bella felt the car start inching backwards "Good because I got you something"

"Leah we said no sappy goodbyes"

Leah reached into the pocket of her shorts "And since when have I ever been sappy Swan" Just then a small square flew across the car landing in Bella's lap.

Bella picked up the small plastic square, she couldn't hold in the laughter as her eyes scanned over the keychain. 'Who you gonna call' then over the ghost buster logo was Leah's name in big black letters "Where did you get this?"

Leah just shrugged "Stole it from Quill, where else"

Bella laughed harder as the image of Leah sneaking around Quill's room to steal the small plastic key chain flashed across her mind "Thanks" Leah just nodded her head as the car came to a stop in front of the Clearwater's house. "Leah you know you could come with me"

Leah's forced laughed echoed through the car "Yeah and leave Seth to deal with this pack of idiots alone"

Bella nodded her head but didn't say anything because they both knew that Leah wasn't staying for Seth, Leah was staying because he would be able to find her easier if Leah was with her. Placing the key chain in her pocket Bella pushed open the car door the cold Washington air replaced the warmth of the car, pulling her jacket tighter she used it to hold herself together as she walked around the car. Just as she reached the other side of the car the sound of laughter mingled with Leah's mumbled "Shit" caused Bella to freeze in her tracks. Sam, Paul and Quil appeared from the trees at the edge of the Clearwater's yard, the laughter dying on their lips when they caught sight of Leah and Bella standing there.

Bella watched as the boys eyes drifted from her to the car behind her and back, understanding filling the features on their faces. Quill was the first one to walk up to her, his warm arms wrapping around her pulling her tightly to his body "I understand doesn't mean I won't miss you" He leaned back placing a warm kiss on her forehead "Take care of yourself Bells"

A warm hand landed on her shoulder just as Quill's fell away from her body, she looked up into Paul's eyes "When you leave here go left. Follow the road straight to the Makah res. You can get the highway from there." Just like with Leah in the car earlier she understood the double meaning in Paul's words. They would have to tell him and when they did he might come after her so Paul was giving her more time. Paul was giving her a way out that he wouldn't think about just in case.

She nodded her head at Paul, gave Leah and Quill one last small smile before turning towards the car but just as her hand landed on the cold handle of the car Sam spoke up "Bella you don't have to do this"

She looked at his reflection in the window "Yeah I do Sam. I'm not strong enough. I can't stay here and watch him build a life with someone else" She pulled the door open just as Seth stepped out on to the front porch. His eyes scanned over the scene playing out in his front yard and when they landed on her she felt the tears finally leak out the corner of her eyes.

Warm hands pushed on her shoulder until her body fell into the seat, Leah's voice filled the inside of the car "Go. I'll take care of him" Then the door slammed shut and she was left alone in the car. Closing her eyes she mental ran over all the reasons why this was the best options, why leaving was the only option she had left.

Taking a deep breathe she opened her eyes pushing the car into drive, letting it slowly inch towards the street, her resolve hardened with every turn of the wheels on the gravel. Stopping at the end of the driveway she flipped on her left turn signal before glancing in her rear view mirror. Sam, Paul and Quill stood there with their arms folded across bare chests, Leah and Seth stood at the bottom of the steps there arms around each other. She eased the car out on to the street and tried to leave the memories, the pain, but most importantly Jake behind her and start on her new life. The tears ran down the side of her cheeks but she didn't even try to stop them as the last few houses of La Push faded into miles and miles of forest.

Jacob Black was a war with himself as he leaned his body against the counter watching the small girl working her away around the kitchen of his small red house. A part of him, the wolf part, was ecstatic at the sight of his imprint safe, happy, and making them food. The other part of him, the 17 year old boy, was pissed at the sight of the girl because it was wrong, she was wrong. Her copper skin was to dark, her straight black hair was supposed to be brown and wavy, even her smell was wrong. At the sound of gravel crunching outside he pushed himself of the counter and headed for the door praying that whoever was out there could give him a few minutes of peace.

Just as his boots hit the wooden planks of the front porch Charlie Swan stepped out of his cruiser. Jacob had a moment to wonder if even the spirits were out to get him before Charlie murderous glare turned on him "Where is she Jacob?"

He crossed his arms over his chest "Not sure Charlie, but she's not here"

Charlie's boots crunched on the wooden steps as his dad's wheelchair scarped on the title floor of the kitchen. "Clam down Chief"

Charlie's murderous glare flew to Billy siting in the door frame "Don't tell me to calm down Billy. I come home to find this" He waved a piece of paper in the air before his glare turned back on Jacob "I know you had something to do with this" He shoved the paper into Jacob's chest.

Unfolding his arms he took the paper from Charlie, glancing down he saw Bella's elegant hand writing

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry I hate to do this but I just can't stay anymore, I need to find peace and I can't do that here. Please trust me when I tell you that I will be ok and that this is what I need, but if you can't talk to Leah and she will help you understand. Please tell Billy that I don't blame him and I will always love him like a second father. I left enough food in the freezer to get you through the next few days. I will call you when I get settle wherever I end up._

_I love you dad,_

_Bella_

_P.S. Don't be too hard on Jake this was my choice._

The paper fell from his hands as the roar of an engine he would know anywhere filled the darkness. He turned his head in enough time to see Quill hop out of the driver seat as Paul and Sam jumped out of the back. Charlie flew down the steps and across the yard towards Sam the rumble of the engine drowning out his words but he knew it had to be about Bella. Jacob's blood turned to ice as Sam shook his head no then placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder. Sam turned, Paul nodded his head before taking off down the street. Quill killed the engine of the truck just as Selena appeared behind Billy "Dinner's ready"

Charlie stormed pasted him into the house no doubt heading for Billy's beer stash in the fridge. Billy turned his chair heading in after his best friend as Jacob reached out grabbing on to Sam's arm "Sam?"

Sam looked up at him with understanding in his eyes "I sent Paul to get Leah"

Jacob looked around the small kitchen, his dad was sitting in his chair reading the letter Charlie brought, Charlie was finishing his third beer in the last 10 minutes before popping the tab starting on the fourth, and Sam was leaning against the wall looking at his feet. Jacob let out a sigh before running his hand through his hair, unable to ignore the pull anymore he silently pushed his chair back. Unfolding his body he cleared the kitchen in three steps, wrapping his arms around the small girl leaning against the counter, closing his eyes he lower his head to her hair and breathed her in.

The sound of a chair crashing to the ground forced him to raise his head, opening his eyes just as Charlie turned towards Sam "Sam get me the hell out of here"

Billy pushed away from the table "Charlie, Leah will be here soon please just sit down"

Charlie turned on Billy "My daughter is out there by herself because of your son so excuse me for not wanting to sit here and watch him coddle some other girl like Bella doesn't mean shit" Billy opened his mouth but Charlie held his hand up "Don't give me that he can't help it imprint bull Billy because if it was your daughter" Jacob flinched when Charlie's voice cracked "If it was your baby girl you wouldn't care either" Charlie turned and stormed out of the house "Let's go Sam"

Sam pushed off the wall "Tell Leah to come over when she gets down here" Then he followed Charlie pulling the door shut behind him.

Billy shook his head, turned his chair heading for the living room, gravel crunched out front as the back door flew open Paul walked in followed closely by Leah. Leah's eyes scanned the room before narrowing on Jacob and the girl in his arm "Where's Charlie?"

Jacob dropped his arms opening his mouth to answer but his father beat him to it "Sam just left to take him home"

Leah nodded her head reached down and squeezed Billy shoulder before making her way through the small house. Just as her hand landed on the knob of the kitchen door Jacob took a step towards her "Leah?"

She swung the door open "Not gonna happen Black" Then she disappeared out into the darkness.

Jacob raced around the table out the door and down the steps coming to stop in the yard "Leah please"

Leah spun around "No Jacob. You made your choices now you have to live with them." She turned around and sprinted into the woods before Jacob could say anything else.

Jacob turned around to head back inside, to try and salvage the last few pieces of his life that he still had when he noticed that the red truck was missing. "I put it in here"

He spun around to see Quill standing in front of the garage, he shoved his hands into his pockets as he stared at his best friend "If you're here to give me a big speech or tell me how much I screwed everything don't. I already know and I can't take anymore tonight"

Quill took a step towards him "I'm your best friend Jake it's my job to stand by you even when you screw everything up" He watched as Quill pointed over his shoulder at the garage "I put it in there because I figured you'd wanna be alone"

His eyes never left the garage door and what he knew was behind it "Thanks"

Quill shrugged his shoulders "No problem. Go on I'll watch the door make sure no one bothers you"

Jacob let his feet carry him across the yard towards the door of the garage. As his hand grasped the handle he asked the spirits to give him the strength to handle the pain of doing the one thing he never though he would have to do and still wished he didn't, he slowly pulled the door open. He took two steps inside the barn before the smell of strawberries hit him and he finally looked up at the truck. The door clicked shut behind him just as his heart shattered and he fell to his knees.

Embry smiled up at the older women as she placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of him "Thanks Mom"

The women leaned down placing on kiss on the top of his head "You are very welcome baby"

The ohhh's and ahhh's behind him caused his eyes to roll as he turned back towards the table. Raising the warm mug to his lips he let his eyes roam over the rowdy group of teenagers around him, his pack, before landing on the older men across from him. His sat the cup in front of him and he locked eyes with his father "Matt will be back in about three hours and then we will be ready to start the markings"

His father nodded before looking at the old man sitting on his left. Old man Eli looked down writing something in a leather journal before looking back up at him "It needs to be one a night and in pack order" Embry nodded his head and the old man continued "You need to be there every night, we start tomorrow be at my house at dusk."

"So who's first?"

Embry looked towards the end of the table just as Kate's, the only female of his pack, hand connected with the back of Ethan's head "Embry you idiot"

Ethan rubbed the back of his head, his caramel eyes twinkling "Oh that pack order"

Embry opened his mouth but before the words could pass through his lips headlight scanned across the dinner as a car pulled into the parking lot. A sharp pain shot through his chest, the force of it smashing the cup in his hands and ripping the air from his lungs. A car door slammed shut as Eli's voice floated across the table "Boys I believe are young Alpha has just found his imprint"

The bell above the dinner jingled as Embry was able to take a breath, turning around slowly he looked at the tiny teenage girl that walked in. Her brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders, her lips were red and chapped, her cheeks were raw, her brown eyes puffy and red but underneath all the pain and hopelessness he could see the light he had been searching for. He went to push himself from his chair when a hand landed on his shoulder, he looked up at his mother "I'll handle this"

He relaxed back into his chair as his mom walked across the diner stopping in front of the small girl "Can I help you dear"

The girls eyes focused on his mother, her voice broken when she finally spoke "I don't…I don't know where I am." The tears started trailing the stained path down her face.

His mom wrapped her arms around the girls shoulder, smoothing one hand over her hair as the girl released all her pain into his mother shoulder "Shhh honey its ok"

After what seemed like forever the girl pulled back, wincing as the harsh material of her coat came in contact with the raw skin of her cheeks as she brushed the wetness from her face. "I'm… I'm so sorry"

Embry watched as his mom patted the girls hand "It's ok dear. How about I make us some tea. No reason you should be cold while you figure everything out."

The girl nodded as a small smile passed over her lips. She followed his mom across the dinner, as she passed the table the smell of strawberries drifted to him. Closing his eyes he let the smell wrap around him before turning back towards the table looking over at the old man "Sorry where were we?"

Eli smiled at him before leaning over to write something in his journal, before his father spoke "Son are you sure you want to do this"

Embry's eyes flashed to the small girl sitting next to his mother at the counter before landing back on his father "Yeah she needs her privacy and mom seems to have it under control"

His father nodded before looking over at the old man still writing in his journal. Letting the girl carrying his soul have the privacy she needed he focused all his attention on the two men in front of him and the pack business they were handling because in his mind it was just important as her.

A/N: I never intended on posting this story. So please let me know what you think so I know if I should keep posting or not.


End file.
